Ragnarök
by RainyRain123
Summary: Doa seorang ibu di bawah langit senja para dewa.


_Dislaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

_Note: AR, semi-canon, alur loncat-loncat, segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan From This Moment On (Shania Twain) dan Bunda (Melly Goeslow). Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

**Ragnarök**

_untuk Eren, di hari ulang tahunnya_

.

Anakku tahu caranya mengamuk.

Itu memang bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan emosinya yang terdalam, sama sepertiku yang tetap tidak bisa menerima keinginannya untuk masuk ke Scouting Legion. Tapi pikiranku begitu kacau. Bahkan setelah melepaskan Mikasa untuk mengejarnya, aku tetap merasa was-was.

Memang sudah sifat dasar keluarga.

Dan secepat kemarahannya, aku yakin Eren akan segera baikan. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, mengerutkan alisnya untuk meminta maaf dan menagih makan malam. Sebaiknya aku sudah siap saat itu terjadi. Aku menjerang air, memotong peterseli dan berdebar-debar. Aku akhirnya mengalah pada perasaanku yang mengatakan ini bukan sekedar kekhawatiran seorang ibu pada anaknya yang kabur karena marah. Aku keluar rumah saat undakan tangga bergetar hebat.

Perasaan ini lebih kuno, purba, dan instingtif. Anakku sedang dalam bahaya.

* * *

_Shiganshina, tahun 825_

.

Hari ini kulalui dengan rasa bersalah lagi.

Ayah dan ibu saling membentak saat aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Aku naik ke kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Aku begitu lelah setelah kakak perempuanku menghilang. Dia diculik lima bulan yang lalu dan kedua orang tuaku masih berdebat tentang siapa yang salah, meninggalkanku dengan urusan menjadi guru informal di sekolah dekat rumah, merenung dan menekuri ruang kosong di ranjangku, tempat kakaku tertawa dulu. Tapi dia tidak ada. Dibunuh barangkali.

Siang sedang teriknya, aku mengambil topi jerami lebar di gantungan dan berjalan keluar ketika suara tangis ibu memecah dapur, dan ayah dengan wajah bersalah mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Hari ini aku akan mencari kakak lagi.

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar peduli pada nasib gadis yang diculik di dunia ini. Aku melewati jalan yang dipenuhi berandal kecil bermain kelereng, ibu-ibu berperut subur dengan anak di gendongannya, dan sekelompok tentara persatuan yang sibuk main poker.

Dinding Maria tetap berdiri kokoh meski sudah berumur lebih dari separuh abad.

Sejak pembangunannya bertahun-tahun lalu, banyak yang telah berubah. Manusia bisa hidup dengan aman dari titan, tapi tidak dari sesamanya para manusia. Dan aku muak pada mereka yang tersenyum dengan polosnya tapi menyeret gadis muda ke belakang gang.

Mungkin matahari terlalu membakar, atau otakku yang mudah terbakar, aku limbung ke depan. Jatuh. Tidak sempat berteriak atau menangis. Aku hanya menatap debu jalan, kaki kotor bocah yang menendangi batu, juga mata hijau kakak yang cantik cemerlang. Atau begitulah pikirku saat melihat mata itu dilapisi lensa tebal kacamata.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan, "Butuh bantuan?"

.

Aku berlatih menjadi feminin. Rambut panjang coklatku tergerai angin, blus putihku disetrika rapi tanpa lipit, dan aku mencoba memakai parfum ibu yang hasilnya membuatku seperti putri di dinding Sina sana, kecuali fakta bahwa aku belum pernah melihat bangsawan.

Pokoknya, aku tampil sebaik mungkin.

Dari luar jendela rumahnya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menekuni buku. Aku mengetuk lalu masuk dan dia mendongak menatapku.

"Sakit perut lagi, Nona Magnolia?"

Aku tertawa. Grisha Jaeger bahkan orang yang terlalu serius sedari muda.

Pertemuanku dengannya terjadi beberapa minggu lalu saat dia menolongku terjatuh dan aku bolehlah menganggap kami semakin akrab. Grisha memang sukar tertawa dan sedikit tersenyum, tapi aku nyaman bersamanya. Dia tipikal lelaki yang berhati-hati, dan dewasa. Bahkan di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh, titel dokter sudah bertengger di depan nama.

Aku menyukainya, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang di sini. Kedatangan seorang dokter ke area miskin Siganshina memang terlalu tabu, bahkan janggal. Seolah kejatuhan malaikat misterius yang bersosialisasi saja payah. Karena itu aku bisa bebas ke rumahnya yang sepi tanpa pasien. Mungkin aku terlalu kesepian sejak kakak menghilang, ditambah tidak banyak anak sebayaku yang kukenal, jadi aku menyukainya, dan berusaha membuatnya merasa begitu juga terhadapku.

"Sedang apa, Dokter?"

Grisha tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah berkata supaya aku memanggil namanya saja, tapi aku tidak mau. Kalau memanggilnya begini, aku bisa terus menarik senyum di wajahnya.

"Mempelajari tanaman obat."

Aku menghampirinya. "Bukannya kau sudah jadi dokter?"

"Ya, tapi di sini banyak tanaman asing yang butuh dieksplorasi. Mungkin bisa membuatku menemukan..."

Perkataannya terputus begitu saja. Seolah dia sedang berusaha menutupi rencana yang sudah disimpan di otaknya selama ini. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi jengkel juga ketika tahu kau satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya dan dia tidak ingin membagi rahasia apapun padamu.

"Yah, semoga berhasil, kalau begitu."

Grisha mungkin mendengar nada tersinggung dalam suaraku hingga dia menatapku sepenuhnya. Aku memang mangharapkan ini. Aku berharap dia melihatku, bukan kembang berbentuk aneh di buku tebalnya.

"Kau... ehm... cantik sekali hari ini."

Dan jiwaku melambung tinggi.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajakku. "Akan kutunjukkan bunga-bunga itu dan kau bisa menelitinya sepuasmu."

Setelahnya aku tidak ingat, tapi kami jadi lebih sering bertemu di lapangan rumput setiap sore, sehabis aku mengurus rumah dan Grisha mengobati pasien yang sedikit demi sedikit berdatangan. Setiap sore pula aku akan mematut diriku di depan cermin, mengenakan gaunku diselingi milik kakak, hingga tidak terhitung berapa kali. Bertahun-tahun kami menjadi akrab, teman sepenanggungan, sahabat kental, hingga Grisha bertanya padaku suatu hari:

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan?"

Saat itu senja di akhir bulan Maret. Matahari mulai hilang perlahan, langit lembayung, dan wangi bunga naik ke tempat kami duduk, di bawah pohon apel rindang. Aku mencuri napas, tidak berani memandang pemuda di sampingku. Selama dua tahun ini, tidak banyak yang berubah darinya selain wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dengan pikiran yang semakin matang. Dan aku tahu dia tahu kalau aku masih berharap akan kepulangan kakak.

Dan selain kepulangan kakak, aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal yang lain.

Dia adalah teman pertamaku, tempat aku bisa bercerita mengenai kakak, hal yang kubenci darinya dan yang kucintai darinya. Dia akan memberitahu obat apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk penyakit apa saja. Aku akan menyanyi untuk menghibur kelelahannya, dan dia akan memvonis suaraku terlalu jelek untuk dirangkai jadi lagu. Dia temanku, dan aku tidak bisa melihat hubungan lebih jauh di antara kami.

Dengan hati-hati, aku menjawab, "Maksudmu?"

Butuh sedetik dan sinar matahari yang pas untukku menyadari wajah lelah Grisha. Tapi dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa sehingga membuatku makin sulit mengertinya.

"Kau tahu, dinding Maria tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Kupikir... jika aku ingin membangun keluarga sebelum semua terlambat, aku akan melakukannya bersamamu."

Keluarga. Rumah. Anak-anak yang berlarian di antara ruang makan. Ketika memikirkannya, aku tidak bisa tidak membayangkan keadaanku saat kakak masih ada.

"Grisha, aku... tentang anak, aku tidak ingin memilikinya. Setidaknya sebelum kakakku kembali, dan semua titan di luar sana..."

Bahkan ketika aku memikirkannya, aku tahu aku tidak punya harapan. Beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin, aku masih sempat bermimpi mengenakan gaun putih sederhana dengan seorang pria di depan altar. Tapi semakin dewasa aku sadar, aku tidak ingin melahirkan siapapun di dunia ini untuk mengumpankannya pada kekejaman hidup. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghancurkan kehidupan baru.

Tanpa alasan pasti, aku menjatuhkan air mata. Dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan adalah hal menyakitkan bagiku. Satu lengan kokoh merangkul pundakku. Aku mendongak dan menatap wajah tersenyum polos Grisha untuk pertama kalinya, dan menyadari betapa aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Dan juga berharap pria di mimpiku itu Grisha.

"Kalau dia anakku dan anakmu, dia akan selamat. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Aku tertawa. Grisha tahu pikiranku tanpa harus menebak. Aku perlu memutar otak dulu untuk berhadapan dengannya, tapi itulah yang kusuka. Anak kami akan selamat. Siapapun dia, dia akan selamat.

Angin berdesir dingin, tapi saat Grisha melepas kacamatanya dan aku menutup mataku, semuanya mengabur dalam pendar jingga hangat. Dan itu merupakan senja terindah sepanjang hidupku.

.

Mengandung anak rasanya seperti berjalan dengan satu kaki sambil membawa selusin batu bata, yang secara harfiahnya berarti aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana tanpa istirahat setiap lima menit sekali. Dan semakin mendekati bulan terakhir, semakin kewalahan aku dibuatnya.

Tapi Grisha tertawa dan berkata, "Akhirnya ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu adu kuat."

Perasaanku naik turun, tapi kebanyakan adalah nyeri dan bahagia. Setiap kali anakku menendang di dalam, nyeri itu datang sampai ke ujung kepala. Tapi setelahnya aku bahagia. Ada yang bergerak dalam perutku yang beberapa bulan lalu kempis tak terisi. Ada kehidupan di sana, menjalar, sehidup aku dan Grisha.

Aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, mencuci, memasak, sampai Grisha sarapan dan pergi ke klinik di bagian lain rumah. Jika tidak, dia akan pergi dengan kapal ketika dipanggil untuk bekerja di tempat lain. Beberapa pasiennya sering mengirimi roti dan keju, yang semakin banyak setiap waktu ke waktu. Grisha mulai diberi kepercayaan setelah menyembuhkan wabah penyakit satu-dua tahun yang lalu. Ini membuatku bahagia. Ayah dan ibu menghabiskan hari-hari tua mereka dengan damai di rumah. Dan aku berjanji akan sering berkunjung dengan anakku saat dia lahir.

Grisha membangun rumah ini lengkap dengan ruang bawah tanah tempatnya terpekur di antara penelitian. Aku selalu menyukai sosoknya saat sedang berada di tengah buku dan perkamen tua, tapi tetap saja aku gelisah. Dia seperti sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dan tidak berharap aku tahu.

Tapi selain semua itu, Grisha tetaplah laki-laki minim ekspresi yang begitu perhatian. Dia janji akan menemaniku belanja hari ini, ketika seorang anak dengan luka bakar di kakinya datang dipapah ayahnya ke klinik.

Grisha menatapku khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi bayiku menendang lagi, agaknya tidak sabar kuajak keluar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tolonglah anak itu," ujarku seraya mendorongnya ke ruang perawatan. Dia memberiku tatapan terima kasih sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku sekuat diriku yang dulu, kecuali fakta bahwa membawa bayi ini memang menguras tenaga. Beberapa bulan lagi dan aku harus lebih kuat saat menyambutnya ke dunia. Jadi dengan besar hati, kuambil tas belanja dan mantel musim dingin tebal lalu mengunci pintu rumah di belakangku.

Matahari bersinar keperakan. Pagi hari selalu menyegarkan pikiranku yang sering dibayang-bayangi ketakutan ketika bayiku lahir. Musim gugur sudah datang dan angin dingin mulai merayap ke perapian. Aku butuh lembaran kain flanel baru untuk menjahitnya jadi baju bayi dan beberapa bongkah daging untuk menjaga agar Grisha tidak kekurangan lemak yang membuatnya hangat selama duduk di meja kerja. Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati melewati gerombolan bunga geranium merah yang kusemai bulan lalu. Anak-anak berkejaran di sampingku, menendang kerikil, dan membuatku tersenyum.

Betapa kehadiran Grisha telah membuat banyak perubahan dalam diriku.

Aku tidak begitu sedih lagi jika teringat kakak, sebaliknya aku selalu dikelilingi kenangan indah bersamanya. Kakakku yang cantik dan kebanggan keluarga, yang mewarisi segala keelokan ibu dan lebih tangguh dariku. Matanya yang hijau dan rambut merahnya yang cantik, aku ingat selalu dipercayainya mengepang rambut itu setiap pagi.

Pasti aku sudah terlalu lama melamun, karena akhirnya aku sudah sampai pasar. Penjual yang mengenalku akan menyapa, mempersilakanku mengambil dagangan mereka dengan separuh harga, dan berterima kasih pada Grisha. Kadang aku juga melihat anak-anak bermata jeli yang mengintip dari celah bangunan dan bermain. Tapi pagi ini suasana pasar sedikit sepi. Tidak banyak yang bisa diperoleh tahun ini kata petani, dan aku langsung menemui kios penjual daging yang hampir tutup, ketika sebuah tangan menarik lenganku ke gang.

Terkesiap, aku berhadapan dengan pemuda belasan tahun yang menggenggam pisau di tangannya. "Serahkan uangmu, Nyonya."

Pandangannya tajam, hampir menyeringai di bawah bayang-bayang. Aku dilanda kengerian saat dia melirik ke arah perutku.

"Atau akan kutusuk bayimu di dalam."

Aku melemparkan uangku ke tanah. Apapun agar menjaga bayiku selamat.

Aku melangkah hati-hati ke samping dan pemuda itu mencegatku dengan pisau daging entah dari mana di tangan satunya.

"Tunggu. Kurasa kau menyembunyikan sisanya, Nyonya."

Aku bisa saja teriak jika pisau daging itu tidak tertuju ke perutku. Pasar sepi, tidak ada orang berlalu, dan di gang sempit ini aku kehilangan nyali.

"Aku sudah memberimu semuanya," jawabku dengan suara menantang. Aku tidak boleh takut, atau dia tidak akan berpikir panjang membunuhku.

"Tapi kau punya sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Coba tebak, aku seorang pria dan kau wanita. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?"

Kupingku panas. Aku baru saja akan menendang lepas orang ini tanpa pikir panjang, saat wajah buruknya bertemu dinding dan tubuhnya merosot turun. Aku mendongak dan bertatapan dengan pahlawanku. Seorang pemuda berusia kurang dari dua puluhan yang mengenakan mantel hijau bertopi. Matanya menatapku terang-terangan dan aku menyadari orang ini pasti preman juga.

Tapi ia menunduk dan mengambil uangku lalu menyodorkannya. "Anakmu bisa saja mewarisi kenekatanmu, Nyonya."

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, "Siapa kau?"

"Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dan bertemu babi busuk pengecut di sana," pemuda itu mengedik ke arah preman yang masih tergeletak lalu menjejalkan uang ke tas belanjaku. "Ini uangmu. Ajari anakmu berpedang, atau dia bisa jadi sasaran pedang orang lain."

Mata kelabunya menatap lekat perutku, seakan tidak sabar ingin melihat anakku keluar. Alih-alih takut, aku merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu pemuda itu terbang dengan manuvernya. Seperti burung yang bebas dari sangkar.

Aku masih terbayang sosok itu bahkan saat pulang dan disambut wajah khawatir Grisha. Ia memeriksa tubuhku berkali-kali, yang tidak berhasil aku yakinkan bahwa tidak ada luka sama sekali. Lalu ia duduk menopangkan kepalanya di tangan dan berkata kalau dia bersalah. "Seharusnya aku mendahulukanmu."

Aku tahu dalam keadaan apapun, seorang dokter harus memprioritaskan pasiennya, tapi aku tidak mendebatnya. Aku terlalu lelah dan tidak menyadari apa-apa ketika dia memelukku lagi dan berkata akan melindungiku selamanya.

.

Kontraksinya dimulai dari subuh tanggal tiga puluh Maret.

Satu jam sebelum melahirkan, aku masih sempat membersihkan lemari. Tapi sekarang, menggerakkan tubuhku saja sakit, meski hanya satu jari.

Grisha menangani sendiri kelahiran anak kami. Dia menyuruhku berbaring, menyiapkan handuk dan air panas, dan menyediakan tangannya untuk kuremas setiap kali gelombang kesakitan itu datang. Rasanya seperti dikuliti dan direbus hidup-hidup.

Saat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, Grisha mengoceh tentang perasaan yang membuat bahagia ketika selesai melahirkan. Aku mengabaikannya, beranggapan ia hanya menunda kematianku.

Aku mendorong sesuai aba-abanya. Terengah. Entah berada di alam nyata atau mimpi saat melihat bunga bakung putih sebesar rumah yang menghampiriku. Tapi saat kuraih, bunga itu hilang dan wajah penuh peluh Grisha menatap padaku. Dia berkata sebentar lagi dan menyuruhku mengejan lagi. Aku lelah dan tangan Grisha gemetar saat menyelipkan rambutku ke telinga.

Pasti aku jelek sekali sekarang. Aku sudah pernah menemani beberapa tetanggaku yang melahirkan, dan mereka bertransformasi menjadi sangat mengerikan saat itu. Aku mengerang lagi, merasakan geliatan liar dan segalanya memburam. Semua yang ada di sekitarku basah dan tidak terhindarkan dan pedih.

Lalu pada titik tertinggi, aku merasakan lega dan nyaman.

Mungkin hanya mimpi, tapi saat kubuka mata, aku melihatnya.

Masih berdarah, kelihatan berantakan, dan kecil. Aku melihat Grisha mendesah lega ketika mengangkatnya dan membaringkan bayi ke sebelahku. Setelah itu aku tidak menghiraukan apapun kecuali betapa nyaringnya suara tangis anak kami.

Aku mendekapnya, masih berusaha lepas dari kungkungan ilusi. Kusentuh kulitnya. Lembut, rapuh, dan bergejolak. Hatiku meletup-letup. Kudekatkan dia ke dadaku, berusaha membuatnya hangat. Dia mendengar detak jantungku dan aku menghitung napasnya satu-satu.

Di tengah kesadaranku yang setengah hilang, aku teringat bunga baku putih polos itu dan pemuda yang menyelamatkanku sambil berbisik, "Eren."

Grisha mengamati kami, "Apa?"

"Eren," aku mendengar tangisnya lagi, "nama anak ini."

Eren. Nama itu terdengar pas. Aku memilikinya dan dia memilikiku.

Grisha menggendongnya ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

.

Aku tidak akan tahu rasanya sakit kepala sebelum bangun tengah malam oleh suara melengking tangis bayi.

Grisha terbangun dan mendapatiku tengah bersandar di dipan kami. Eren dalam pelukanku, meronta dan menyepak tanganku yang berusaha menenangkannya. Dia cukup kuat untuk ukaran bayi enam bulan.

Rambutku berantakan, mencuat-cuat dibasahi keringat. Aku meringis tanpa sadar karena tulangku rasanya remuk semua. Lalu Grisha menatapku lekat, "Kau belum makan."

Aku menggeleng. "Belum. Eren tidak mau dilepaskan," bisikku saat Eren mengerang lagi. Rambutnya mulai memanjang dan berwarna gelap, kurasa dia akan mewarisi warna rambutku. Keringat muncul menjadi titik-titik kecil di dahinya.

Grisha mendekat dan menengadahkan tangannya, "Sini, biar aku yang menjaganya sementara kau makan."

Tapi begitu aku menjauhkannya dariku, Eren mengamuk lagi. Kemarin Eren tidak sampai selepas kendali ini, dia masih bisa tidur begitu kugendong dan kuninabobokkan, tapi sekarang, menutup mulut saja rasanya mustahil. "Aku sudah memberinya susu. Kalau kuberi lagi, dia bisa terlalu kenyang. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Eren meninju udara, hampir mengenai rahangku, saat mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk berteriak. Grisha melihatnya, dan aku juga. Dua benda kecil berwarna putih yang baru ingin mencuat keluar dari gusi rahang bawahnya. Aku tertawa histeris dan Grisha meringis.

Itu adalah satu saat. Saat yang lain lebih mengharukan terjadi tidak lama: Eren memanggilku ibu.

Eren tumbuh menjadi anak rewel dan manja. Tapi dia sangat terlambat belajar bicara. Aku sudah berusaha keras menanamkan kata ibu, ayah, dan makan ke dalam otaknya dan tidak berhasil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah kali ini.

Saat mengunjungi ibuku, dia berkata itu wajar dan membeberkan kalau aku baru bisa memanggil kata 'ibu' kurang lebih saat berumur setahun. "Kakakmu bahkan lebih, meskipun kalian bisa membeo waktu sepantaran Eren."

Ketika membicarakan kakak, pandangan ibu menggelap. Aku tahu dalam hatinya dia pikir bisa menyayangiku lebih daripada kakak, tapi aku lebih tahu kalau dia gagal. Dia tetap memikirkan kakak, yang memang wajar bagi seorang ibu. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku dengan kasih sayang seperti dia melihat kakak. Kupikir pandangannya itu akan hilang bersama dengan hilangnya sosok kakakku, tapi begitu melihat Eren dalam dekapannya, aku melihat ibu hidup lagi.

"Lihatlah betapa dia mewarisi sifat kalian yang hiperaktif," sahutnya saat Eren melonjak-lonjak. Tapi Eren bergerak terlalu kuat, ibu kewalahan dan pegangannya terlepas. Eren jatuh.

Hal selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah lututku menghantam lantai dan Eren yang menangis di pelukanku dan berteriak, "Ibuu!"

Hatiku sakit. Bukan jenis sakit yang kudapatkan dulu saat ditodong pisau oleh perampok, tapi jenis sakit yang baru. Lebih tajam dan halus. Aku terharu mengetahui satu hal: Eren tidak akan memanggilku jika tidak benar-benar harus. Dia berusaha kuat, dan memanggilku di saat yang tepat. Dia percaya aku bisa menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh, dan aku memang berhasil.

Aku jadi ingin menangis. Mengingat dulu saat aku menolak keberadaan anak dalam hidupku. Kalau saat itu aku menuruti keinginan sentimentil itu, aku tidak akan mendekap Eren seperti sekarang. Aku tidak akan bahagia, aku tidak akan hidup.

Karena menetaskan harapan di dunia adalah tugas seorang ibu.

* * *

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Ah, suara cempreng khas anak-anak miliknya sudah akan berubah. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada sisa waktuku mendengarnya lagi.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukannya berlari ke arahku. Matanya memancarkan khawatir. "Eren."

Eren bergegas dengan Mikasa di belakangnya. Tangan-tangan kecil mereka mengangkat kayu-kayu yang sudah susah payah dibangun Grisha. Grisha! Bagaimana keadaannya?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat suara berdebam keras terdengar di dekat rumah. Arah pandangan mata Eren yang membelalak memberitahuku kalau ini bukan mimpi. Titan sudah berhasil masuk ke dinding. Jantungku hampir berhenti. Aku ingin berteriak tapi itu hanya akan membuat panik anak-anakku. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah memberi intruksi pada Eren untuk melindungi Mikasa dan lari secepatnya dari sini.

Lalu, seperti dugaanku, Eren mengabaikannya terang-terangan.

"Kakiku sudah patah dan aku tidak bisa berlari. Apa kau mengerti?"

Air menggantung di kelopak mata Eren. Aku merasakan dorongan untuk menghapusnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menggendong Ibu!"

Jika situasinya berbeda, aku mungkin akan menangis terharu. Tapi kekhawatiranku bercampur dengan kedongkolan, dan aku tidak bisa menerima hidup anak-anakku direnggut hanya untuk mengeluarkanku dari reruntuhan ini. Aku hanya ingin mereka selamat, meskipun harus dibenci oleh mereka. "Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku sekali saja?! Tolong dengarkan kata-kata Ibu, Eren, untuk yang terakhir kalinya!"

Tenggorokanku tercekat saat langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar. Kalau tidak cepat...

Seseorang turun dengan manuvernya. Aku hampir mengira itu adalah pemuda yang menolongku dan Eren dulu, tapi bukan. Orang ini memiliki rambut pirang yang familiar.

"Hannes! Bawa Eren dan Mikasa pergi dari sini!"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku akan mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan kalian bertiga, Carla."

Itu adalah gagasan yang menenangkan sekaligus konyol, tapi protesku tidak menghalangi Hannes pergi, dan memberiku harapan yang meskipun kecil, sudah membuatku merasa lega.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Hannes akan membunuh raksasa itu dan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Mikasa meremas tanganku, meyakinkanku, membuatku sadar betapa dewasa sifat gadis ini. Dia kembali mengangkat kayu bersama Eren saat aku mendengar derap kaki.

Hannes kembali. Ekspresi bersalah terpancar dari wajahnya saat ia membopong Eren dan Mikasa.

Dan aku tahu dia gagal.

Eren meronta di bahu Hannes, membuatku teringat masa lalu semasa bayinya dulu. Matanya basah, dan aku senang 'harapan'ku tidak mati bersamaku. Aku senang dia dan Mikasa kabur dari rumah, aku senang bahwa dia kembali untuk terakhir kalinya, sehingga aku bisa mati dalam kenangan tentangnya.

"Terima kasih."

Kukira aku tidak akan mendengarnya lagi; panggilan yang hanya dikeluarkannya ketika membutuhkanku ada di dekatnya, seperti saat dia mimpi buruk atau berhasil mendapat ikan waktu memancing dengan Mikasa. Tapi aku mendengarnya berteriak,

"IBU!"

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepada mereka berdua, menemani mereka tumbuh, dan menimang cucu. Menunggu kedatangan mereka bersama Grisha yang menggenggam tangan keriputku di depan perapian pada tahun-tahun menjelang. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk meminta maaf karena menghalangi impian Eren.

Apa besok Eren dan Mikasa masih hidup? Bisakah Hannes menyelamatkan mereka? Ingatkah mereka untuk gosok gigi setiap pagi? Apa mereka akan makan cukup, atau malah jadi pengemis seperti bocah-bocah tanpa orang tua di masaku dulu? Apa mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di dunia kejam ini?

Seluruh keinginanku kuteriakkan dalam beberapa kalimat. "Eren, Mikasa! Tetaplah hidup!"

Bohong kalau aku tidak merasa takut. Aku takut mati, aku takut kehilangan saat-saat kami bersama di rumah ini. Dan keinginan egoisku mengumpul, bertumpuk di tenggorokanku, membuatku kalut. Suaraku pecah saat kata-kata terlarang itu menyembur keluar.

"Jangan pergi...!"

Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin Eren melihat kematianku. Tapi waktuku bercerita sudah usai, karena titan itu menemukanku dan menggamit tubuhku semudah menjentikkan jari. Aku diangkat tinggi, tinggi sekali, dengan tangan kasar makhluk tak berakal di depanku. Aku meronta meski tahu tidak akan berguna.

Lalu aku melihat langit. Pendar jingga berputar-putar melingkupiku. Sama seperti hari itu, saat Grisha memintaku menikahinya, dan hampir serupa dengan langit saat Eren lahir bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Kutapaki lagi hidupku. Aku punya kakak yang selalu jadi panutanku, aku menjadi istri seorang dokter, dan aku menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku. Mungkin bukan ibu yang baik, tapi aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari diriku.

Tangan titan ini hampir menutup kepalaku saat aku sedang tersenyum. Kubisikkan doaku pada langit senja, dan aku menutup mata.

Balada hidupku berakhir bahagia.

.

**End**

* * *

A/N:

Ragnarök atau langit senja para dewa, adalah judul cerita ini, yang juga berasal dari mitologi Skandinavia, di mana pada saat itu kehancuran umat manusia dan dewa menjadi nyata. Untuk beberapa hal, mitos ini mirip dengan kehancuran manusia oleh titan di SnK, jadi saya mencomotnya.

Ada beberapa teori yang menyebutkan bahwa Carla Jaeger adalah adik dari ibu Isabel Magnolia. Dari sanalah panggilan Grisha padanya berasal. Cerita ini ditujukan untuk mengenang hari lahir Eren dan pengorbanan ibunya, dengan cara yang nggak terlalu mainstream (semoga iya), meskipun memang lebih tepat dibuat untuk hari Ibu.

Yang ingin saya katakan adalah; seberapa keras kita menolak, seberapa banyak kita menyangkal, keberadaan ibu tidak terbantahkan. Dia di sana saat kita butuh dan acuh, bahkan saat berkata bahwa kita membencinya. Dia tidak tegoyahkan, tidak tergantikan, dan selalu ada dalam diri kita.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk beberapa pihak:

1) Karena saya belum pernah selesai menonton anime atau membaca manga SnK, saya nggak tahu mana canon mana alternate. Tapi saya cari beberapa teori (yang nggak dianjurkan untuk dipercaya), dan menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar dengan alamat, http: slashslash snkconspiracytheories dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 105199135975 (hapus spasi). Terima kasih untuknya, segala alur canon terinspirasi darinya.

2) Bahan bacaan yang—karena saya belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil dan melahirkan—menjadi sangat membantu: Empat Tahun Pertama (Laura Ingalls Wilder), A Tree Grows In Brooklyn (Betty Smith), dan Naruto 53 (Masashi Kishimoto).

3) Pak S, yang menyelipkan nasihat pada intermezonya yang membangun dan mengingatkan akan sosok sejati seorang ibu.

4) Pembaca sekalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk merasakan kata hati saya di fik ini. Semuanya, terima kasih! Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu.

.Rain


End file.
